


Switch

by gai7jin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Love Triangles, Romance, Slice of Life, chick-lit, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gai7jin/pseuds/gai7jin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura came back to Konoha with a makeover in hopes of winning the heart of her longtime crush, Itachi. However as he is the heir to the Uchiha conglomerate his mother does not want Sakura in the picture so she sends the insufferable playboy, the younger Uchiha Sasuke to divert her affections to him instead. Sasuke taking on the task, bites of more than he can chew… AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

_**A/N: Hello fellow readers! I had come up with this little story ages ago and wanted to post it on fictionpress as an original, but suddenly the characters began forming into Naruto characters for me so I decided to first write this as a fanfiction, get some feedback (as I can't find a beta reader anywhere) and once complete, turn it back to the original fic.** _

_**| really hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think :)** _

_**|SAKURA|** _

Haruno Sakura was going to make the same grand entrance to society as Naruto had once coming back from his two-year training with Jiraya. Her childhood best friend left the city for a year and came back a muscular hunk and bagged himself a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend, mind you, a Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga was the gentle, cute heiress to the entire Hyuuga conglomerate that began in the optical industry and now pretty much dominated any business that was related to eyes. When her controlling and overprotective older cousin Neji found out about the relationship Sakura thought he was going to start hemorrhaging.

Naruto! The boy who was once fat and shunned, was always kicked out of class, always wore orange, always ran to the toilet with a sense of emergency because he only ate instant ramen. Everyone was in shock. That was the point. Naruto went away and intensively trained and had back come a changed man.

 _Well now I too can take my chances with Itachi Uchiha,_ Sakura thought.

Time did wonders to Sakura. A year in Suna during an internship with a lifestyle magazine was all it took to transform the boyish captain of the taijutsu team into a proper lady. She had grown out her pink hair that now bounced and curled on her shoulders and cut a cute fridge with bangs to frame her face. Her skin had cleared up thanks to her meticulous skin care regimes and regular masks. Her arms were no longer too muscular and she invested clothes that flattered her figure. She became girly enough to start liking Pilates, salons and cosmopolitan cocktails. Her newfound love was everything green and healthy, rather than meat and protein shakes. Social media blogs and magazines replaced academic journals and books. Intense training at the dojo became light jogging in the park.

The geek-to-bombshell transformation that usually in Hollywood movies took effortless three minutes with a pop song, took Sakura twelve months and a lot of determination, sweat and tears (especially during waxing of her lady parts).

Staring back at her reflection, all of it was worth it. She donned the strapless nude sequined dress that she specifically brought back from Suna for tonight's event. It was the annual corporate gala dinner hosted by the Uchiha's and that is where she would catch the eye of her long-term crush, the reason and purpose for her renovation, Itachi Uchiha.

She got butterflies just by thinking of him. Her hair was pinned back and she added final touches to her makeup. A year ago she didn't have a clue about make-up and assumed a eyelash curler was some sort torture device. Her make-up bag was full of latest shades, tones, brushes and lipsticks.

"Sakura honey are you ready? Your father is already in the car waiting!" her mother shouted from downstairs.

She gave herself a last check in the mirror and left her room. "Yeah I'm ready mum. Let's go," she said with an heir of confidence. On high heels she was significantly taller than her mother, who was on the short and chubby side.

They both took their seats in her father's car. Well it was the company car. And that company was the Uchiha conglomerate for which her father had worked for the last eight years as a chauffeur and has become their chief of household staff as well. It was solely because her father was such a loyal employee to the Uchiha's empire she went to the Konoha Academy. Both her and her father had wanted her to attend the same prestigious school as the sons and daughters of the rich. Making it her priority to get accepted for the scholarship she took her taijustu training and her grades to a whole new level.

"Doesn't Sakura look amazing, honey?" her mother gushed. Both of her parents had been impressed with the influence from Suna. Her mother had been beyond ecstatic. Sakura's lack of interest in girly stuff and femininity alarmed her mother, who more than anyone, wanted Sakura to be wed.

"Sure does sweetheart, you better save the first dance for me young lady," he dad said. Sakura was glad he was keeping his eyes on the road and didn't see her mortified expression.

"Dad! I'm going to be with my friends all evening. It's not like it's my wedding," she mumbled.

Sakura immediately regretted uttering the 'w' word. She thought her mother had been dreaming about her wedding and grandchildren more than Sakura herself.

"Looking like that you'll definitely capture someone's heart tonight Sakura, and then maybe finally you will get a boyfriend and then you will get engaged…" her mother gushed. Sakura let her mother ramble on and tried to settle her nerves.

What is she hadn't looked as great as she thought she did? What if Itachi still will see her as the short-tempered captain of a masculine sport? What if her friends had also blossomed too and she once again would be least outstanding one?

The question gnawed her mind until they had arrived at the newest five-start hotel that opened up in Konoha. They passed the several hungrily waiting paparazzi. The woman flashed a smile at them as soon as their names were found on the guest list and showed them the seating arrangement. As soon as the entered the grandiose setting her doubts and fears left her.

This was her night and she worked hard for it.

Walking up the table arrangements she scanned the through the names. She was seated at a table with her classmates whilst her parents had been seated with the other employees of the company. Her eyes stopped at the names Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha who were of course seated with the rest of their family.

"Heeey! Have you seen the others yet?" Ino said with a poke on Sakura's arm. She had seen her blonde best friend yesterday who came to greet her at the airport along with her parents.

"No not yet- "

"Look who's back!" she heard a familiar voice behind her and came face to face with Ten Ten followed by Hinata who seemed to struggle to walk in her long hemmed dress.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted with a face splitting grin and exchanged cheek-to-cheek kisses.

"It's good to have you back. You look so lovely Sakura-san, longer hair really suits you," Hinata said in her soft voice.

"I agree! And look at that tan! Seriously Sakura I hardly recognize you!" Ten Ten complimented.

"Ohh thanks," Sakura said with a humble shrug as if the makeover she had achieved had been effortless. Deep inside she felt like the star of the night. Finally she had the smooth skin to rival Hinata's and beautiful slender arms like Ten Ten's. She no longer felt like the odd one of the group.

The four of them walked together to the reception room where the guests were mingling and catching up with their pre-dinner drinks in hand. Sakura was glad to be back and wanted more than anything than to catch up with the girls on latest gossip and share a few laughs but she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder and look for than one particular person in the sea of finely dressed people. She saw her own reflection on polished glass that covered the walls. Her dress glimmered and with champagne in her hand she looked like she belonged with this group of girls. She had been friends with Ino and reluctantly became part of the clique of rich kids though she didn't always feel comfortable around them. It was easier for Sakura to concentrate on her academics and sports. Part of the reason had been her low self-esteem and the sense of not fitting in or belonging to this glamorous group. During her time in Suna she hadn't become an heiress, but now at least she looked like one.

Naruto showed up with Kiba, smartly dressed in tuxes. They exchanged greetings and Naruto gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Wow Sakura, you look different! What did you do to your face?" he asked bluntly.

Sakura kept her cool. Naruto's appearance might have changed but he was still as sharp as a brick. "I got a fringe," she replied.

"You look good. You look like a girl," he said with a chuckle. That was compliment enough for Sakura, especially coming from Naruto.

"No kidding," she said dryly.

"I'm off to get food," Naruto said predatorily looking at the waiters, "we're sitting at the same table! You can tell me all about Suna then."

Hinata blushed and timidly excused herself as he dragged her away to grab some canapés.

"Geez that guy never changes," Sakura muttered, feeling the sting where Naruto slapped her on the arm in a friendly manner as a habit. Naruto had been Sakura's first and oldest friend.

Both her and Naruto hadn't really got along with the rest of the snotty classmates in the beginning because Naruto like her had no famous last name or immense wealth. Sakura had looked like a boy and Naruto was fat. They both however shared a passion for taijutsu and co-founded the club in which Naruto was head of the men's division and Sakura was the head of, albeit puny, women's division.

When she didn't find herself fitting with the elite girls and shallow boys, Naruto and her sparring mercilessly in the dojo, training each other for the competitions.

It was bizarre to hear the shyest, quietest girl of the class being romantically involved with that loudmouth. But even Sakura had to admit, after seeing them together tonight that they actually matched perfectly. Sakura was seeing a lot of changes that occurred over the last twelve months. Of course Ino had been a star at corresponding all the gossip through Skype to Sakura, but seeing it all in flesh made it new all over again.

"Where did you get your hair done?" Ten Ten asked, observing the locks that were brushed back after an extensive blow dry.

"I did it myself. The haircut was my aunt's idea and she taught me how to look after it," Sakura said proudly.

"Awesome! Tsunade right? The fashion editor at the Sand magazine?"

"Yep," Sakura said proudly.

It was Tsunade who got Sakura the yearlong placement with the magazine and took her away to Suna. Her aunt, unlike her parents, was glamorous and trendy. Sakura believed most of her personality traits have been passed from Tsunade, who was her father's younger sister. Like Sakura, her aunt had a temper, perseverance, persistence and an aptitude for athletics. The only thing Sakura didn't have now was what her aunt was quite famous for- the enormous pair of breasts.

Her aunt had a great eye for fashion, beauty and an understanding and exploitation of feminine charm. It was thanks to Tsunade Sakura had come back to Konoha with her head held high and oozing sex appeal.

Her friends formed a small circle in the reception area and were busy catching up. Some of her classmates too had come back from job placements and gap years so it was nice to see them all. From the corner of her eye she caught the sight of the one person she was looking forward to seeing the most. Her breath got caught in her throat and her hands were getting clammier.

There he was, Uchiha Itachi, the heir to the Uchiha conglomerate, a child prodigy, tall and handsome standing few meters away from her. She could just about make out his deep voice with a pleasing accent.

She had promised herself she wouldn't stare, she would act cool and pretend not to notice him at all (hard to get tactic taught by her aunt) but her body betrayed her so she stood there gawking at him. He was initially oblivious to her stare as he talked to the elder members of the board so she enjoyed watching him, admiring his chiseled features and the air of confidence he had around him.

Unexpectedly his eyes met hers. Startled Sakura looked away and could feel her knees begin to shake. Panicked she dived back into a conversation.

"Y-Yeah me too!" Sakura said a little too loudly with a little laugh. Her friends gawked at her sudden burst and exchanged confused glances amongst each other.

"…You have herpes _too_?" Kiba asked with concern and slight disgust.

Sakura looked aghast. " _What_?! No! You were just talking about going for a picnic…?"

"Sakura that was like five minutes ago. Kiba was just telling us how he wouldn't sleep with Mei because she's rumored to have herpes," Ino said with a frown.

Well this was a disaster. Now she looked like an idiot in front of her friends and Itachi.

"Right. No. I _don't_ have herpes," she said sheepishly and excused herself to the bathroom. It was suddenly hot in the room. She needed to relax and find that air of confidence again. Sakura held up her long dress and writhed around the people who stood like pillars around the reception room, talking amongst each other. Maybe he didn't recognize her, she prayed, or looked without really looking at her?

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm.

"Sakura, what's the rush?" the sound of Itachi's cool voice tickled her tummy. She turned around and feigned surprise.

"Itachi-san! H-Hi! I didn't see you there," she squeaked.

He raised a brow questioningly. "You saw me right there," he said "is that how you greet old friends?"

Sakura's face began to feel hot. "Ohh n-no I mean of course I saw you but I wanted to say hi later, you looked busy talking to the directors s-so-erm hello!" . The pitch in her voice was so high from anxiety she was a sure only dogs would hear her now.

Itachi smiled at her. "Hello, Sakura. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Itach-san, i-it's good to be back," she said finally finding her voice. It was still hard to look him in the eye and not get flustered. He looked so calm and confident. Sakura hoped she wouldn't turn into a pile of goo right there and then.

"Were you running off somewhere important? Dinner is about to start."

"Oh I just needed to go to the loiret. I-I mean _toilet_!" she exclaimed. Several heads turned her way. She couldn't believe she just shouted the word 'toilet' in crowd of smart businessmen and their wives. "Sorry I meant to say ladies room but-" Sakura started to explain her stupidity meekly but Itachi just chuckled.

"It's okay Sakura, I got it, take it easy on that drink. I'll see you inside," he said with a small poke on her forehead. Her heart sank to her knees and with an abashed smile she slinked away in embarrassment to the 'loiret'.


	2. 2

**|SASUKE|**

 

Sasuke had never looked forward to the annual party his family hosted. In fact, he didn't like _anything_ that had to involve him with his family now. To brave this evening he would need something stronger, so skipping the champagne, Sasuke headed for the bar and ordered single malt Scotch. The front bar was empty and stood a little further than the reception room. He indolently observed the guests, all dressed up, and all wanting to talk to the Uchiha family members and leave a lasting impression for a promotion or favor. He tried to keep out of their sight to stay away from the sycophancy. They were all part of the legacy his father and uncle had built. He saw his brother swamped by guests. The soothing effect of the drink seemed to be withdrawing and as soon as he saw Itachi, once again felt the anger he was trying to extinguish. Sasuke had overestimated himself when he decided to attend the event. The maitre-d' had opened up the colossal mahogany double doors that led to the ballroom and announced the commencement of dinner with an air of importance.

Slowly the mass of people began dispersing like ants. As the reception room emptied gradually, he spotted Naruto sulking around near the toilets and called him over. "Hey, I didn't think you'd make it," Naruto said taking a seat next to him.

"Actually I already changed my mind. I'm going to finish this drink and go to the opening of Toxic."

"Seriously? You're going clubbing?" Sasuke shrugged. "No one will miss me and I'd rather have fun tonight than be stuck here. Besides I've invested a little into the club, might as well see what's the fuss about." Naruto tried to convince to stay at the gala but he knew Sasuke long enough to know how stubborn he was once he made up his mind. He also knew Sasuke didn't get along with his family; especially not since the falling out he had with his older brother, Itachi.

"What are you moping about? Where's your girlfriend?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave an embarrassed grin.

"I dropped a scallop canapé on her dress by accident. She's washing out the stain." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Geez you're such an idiot. I still don't get how you managed to get her to go out with you. And I don't blame Neji for being against your relationship. You're like Forrest Gump next to her." "Shut up," Naruto said with a light punch on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're just jealous at the missed opportunity." The missed opportunity Naruto referred to was the time when Sasuke's mother tried to arrange a marriage between him and Hinata. He immediately refused. He didn't need his parents deciding whom he marries. Itachi had supported Sasuke and only then his parents stopped insisting on the marriage. And he also knew that Hinata, for reasons beyond him, was in love with Naruto.

"There they are, well I'll be going," Naruto said. Sasuke frowned and tried to crane his neck, his gaze following the two girls that just came out of the bathroom. He recognised Hinata but figure next to Hinata walked with a sensual movement of hips and the dress was tight on the athletic body. The long pink hair cascaded down her tanned back. No way. "Was that Sakura?" Sasuke asked, not quite believing what he just saw. That was not the body of Sakura Sasuke had remembered. But then again it had been year since he'd last seen her. In fact he only recognized Sakura by the unforgettable pink hair and a perky butt that he started admiring when he hit puberty. The two figures disappeared into the ballroom.

"Oh yeah! Didn't you see her? Looks great doesn't she? Come and say hi! She only came back yesterday, she'll be happy to see you," Naruto said. Sasuke took another long sip of the bitter drink.

"I doubt it," he said cynically. "Are you guys still in a fight? What happened?" "It doesn't matter Naruto." Naruto frowned. "Whatever you said you should just apologise. I know you can say hurtful things unintentionally and even though she doesn't look it, she wounds easily.

"There were rare moments when Naruto surprised Sasuke with maturity. It was nice to be reminded sometimes that his close friend wasn't a complete dunce. Sasuke finished his drink. "Go back and enjoy the party Naruto. Don't mention to anyone I was here. And if you change your mind about Toxic, let me know".

The noise from the ballroom receded as he crossed the hotel lobby. He pressed the elevator button and made his way towards his suite. He wasn't going to go to a club in his tux so he opted to change to something less formal. Once in his room, as he began to change but his guilty conscious began to kick in. His thoughts turned to Sakura and that fight they had before she left. Although they were never on the best of terms and could hardly call themselves friends, Sakura deserved an explanation for his outburst. He just took out his anger on her. it wasn't her fault his brother was an arsehole.

Naruto was right. It was time to apologise and make amends with her. They shared a childhood and just to honour that, Sasuke knew he had to take the first step in reconciliation. He swore under his breath and began readjusting his tie. Looked like he was going to attend the stupid party whether he liked it or not.

 

**|SAKURA|**

 

The gala traditionally always started with the first dance of the evening. It was a formality the Uchiha's had entrenched from the very first event. When they were self-conscious teenagers they hated the custom, preferring to sit at the table and just wait for the adults to get drunk so they could get away from the gala. If they were forced, they reluctantly divided into pairs. Sakura sometimes danced with Ino just to avoid an awkward dance with Naruto who had no sense of rhythm or Kiba who had two left feet. Tonight this tradition had never been more welcome because to Sakura's astonishment and delight it was Itachi who invited her. Could this evening have been more perfect? He had stood up from his family's table and approached their table without her even realizing. Sakura had been in the middle of washing down a jumbo prawn with wine. Thankfully she had enough sense not to choke or cough or splutter. Trying her best to look nonchalant she took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She tried to suppress a grin of delight. He took her right hand in his and placed the other on the curve of her waist.

She had read somewhere that when a guy placed his hand on the middle of the back, his intentions were platonic. A hand placed on the buttocks signaled one-night stand intentions. A hand placed on the curve of the waist just above the derriere, was sensual and a flirtatious signal, without being too forward.

"What's so amusing?" Itachi murmured as they swayed to the rhythm of the music. "J-Just nice to be invited to the first dance," she said shyly, trying not to laugh at Ino whose eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she watched them with envy. She sat without a partner along with Ten Ten, which would be a first for Ino. She was always invited to a dance.

"Thank you for not running of," he said as he twirled her. "That would have been awkward".

Sakura blushed. "Oh about that…sorry again…"

"I'm only teasing Sakura."

There was a small pause. "I'm sure I've said this before but I'll say it again, you look particularly beautiful tonight," he said, staring straight into her eyes. She thanked him and gave a bashful smile. She enjoyed being held by him. The scent of his expensive cologne, the sound of his voice, his tall stature, she was trying to take it all in. She had pictured something like this in her head many times but the reality was far better than anything she dared imagine. Sakura wasn't sure how to take it from there. Does she tell him how she feels? Would he invite her on a date? Or was she still the adolescent, boyish Sakura in his eyes?

The thoughts ran through her head as they danced but she couldn't help but feel someone's intense gaze on her. She scanned the ballroom and her eyes landed on a figure leaning against the mahogany doors. She squinted her eyes to make out the figure. Itachi looked in the direction Sakura peered at. The figure turned around and disappeared out of the ballroom.

"I think that was Sasuke," Sakura said absent-mindedly and tried to get back in synch with music. Itachi glanced in that direction again with skepticism.

"I doubt that… he doesn't like events where family is involved." The rumors of the Uchiha sibling feud had reached Sakura too, though late and after the unpleasant bicker with Sasuke. But like everyone else, no one knew the cause. All she remembered was that Sasuke dating Tayuya and one day she is gone out of his life and Sasuke stops talking to Itachi. Everyone was curious but no one wanted to pry. There were several rumors and theories but at the time Sakura was occupied with her sports team and academics to indulge in any gossip. Not to mention she also had an enormous crush on Itachi as well as respect to not believe any gossip that put him in bad light. Knowing Sasuke's arrogance, questionable reputation and bratty attitude, she was convinced Sasuke has gone and screwed things up with his nearly perfect brother.

"He seems to be avoiding everyone since the break-up with his girlfriend," Sakura said, trying to approach the topic gently. She was merely curious. Itachi brushed off the comment with a shrug.

"He's a man grown. He'll get over it," there was a little iciness to Itachi's voice and it was the first time Sakura heard it, or maybe noticed it. She mentally screamed at herself for even bringing this up in the first place. She could care less for Sasuke and his ex-girlfriend. This was her highlight of the evening and she was ruining it for both of them. Such a shame my aunt couldn't stuff a filter in my mouth, she thought bitterly. There was a short pause before Itachi continued the conversation, as warm and graceful as before.

"Sakura what are your plans for Sunday?"

"Sunday? You mean the day after tomorrow?" she asked a little breathless with relief. Itachi nodded.

"I don't really have plans…" The short formal dance was coming to an end and Sakura felt disappointment.

"Great," Itachi said, "would you like to catch a movie?"

 _Am I dreaming?_ Sakura screamed on the inside. "I'd love to catch with you!" As soon as the words left her lips she mentally kicked herself in the face. "…the movie" she amended lamely, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. I'd love to catch a movie with you was what she intended to say but her mouth was determined to make her sound like an imbecile tonight. He gave her a kind smile.

"I'll call you then. Thank you for the dance." Sakura had been so lightheaded with joy she felt herself float back to the seat. She hadn't heard what Ino was saying or asking. All she had on her mind was Itachi's invitation to a movie date.


End file.
